


$ history

by mitzirocker



Category: Twitch Plays Pokemon (Let's Play)
Genre: Gen, Mildly Edited, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitzirocker/pseuds/mitzirocker
Summary: Excerpts from Helix and Dome's massive chatlog from Anniversary Red.





	$ history

_DOME HOW COULD YOU_

_Helix. You know that none of us control the Voices. It’s not my_   _fault if they’ve grown bored of you._

_VOICES HOW COULD YOU_

* * *

_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Fuck off._

_love you too sis_

* * *

_dome_

_You are literally the last person I want to talk to right now._

_i’ve been watching the stream all week and_

_Either say something or go away._

_tell the voices i’m sorry about growleerzard_

_and tell the host too_

_Why? It wasn’t your fault._

_just tell them_

_they need to hear it_

_please_

* * *

_Helix?_

_Helix! Are you there? Please tell me you’re there._

_Please be alive._

_Helix?_

_maybe root isn’t totally wrong about the otp thing_

_I can’t believe I missed you._

* * *

_hey why’s there like an hour missing from the stream_

_You don’t know?_

_dome if i had any idea would i be asking you_

_It doesn’t matter. Forget about it. It’s nothing important._

_the last time you said that i ended up fuelling a ridiculously unstable timeline for twenty years_

_This is nothing like that! It’s nothing important, you moron. Go bother someone else._

_that settles it_

_you brought this on yourself_

Dome.

_Helix, you bastard._

_heh_

Stop fighting. Helix tells me you have discovered something horrible.

_Amber, he’s exaggerating! Plume’s rig broke and it took an hour to fix itself._

The exact same hour that is missing from every piece of recording equipment from Hoenn to Sinnoh. The exact same hour none of our family can remember. Talk.

Dome, I’m waiting.

_The Voices found a battle tent in Celadon City. Because every trainer in the replica past Kanto is much stronger than they actually were, they have even less money than usual…_

* * *

_amber says they don’t know anything about the glitches_

_Amber also said their aspect was balance, and that turned out to be a bold-faced lie._

_i’m chaotic not stupid_

_you think we’ll have to fight them again_

_I don’t know. They seemed a lot calmer than they did when they found out about Drive, though obviously you have the better perspective on that. On the other hand, this seems exactly the sort of thing they’d hide from us._

_You should keep an eye on them._

_like i wasn’t already doing that_

_you need to get out of the pc_

_I’m already trying to.do that. The Voices insist on completing the pokedex._

_they seriously think they can catch em all_

_Not really, but they’re trying anyway._

* * *

_have s &j talked to you at all this month_

_No. What, are they missing?_

_it’s s &j they’re probably tangled up in the superstrings waiting for hoopa to break them out_

_Amber told you to say that, didn’t they?_

_crud_

_just focus on the mission_

_the glitches came from fake kanto you’re in the perfect position to find out where they came from_

_Don’t do anything stupid._

_i’m supposed to tell you that_

* * *

_fuck that mime_

_It’s been bothering you too, huh?_

_somehow it got into the wider network_

_bill’s zigzagoon’s got it trapped but it almost broke the stream_

_and it messed with the email systems of, like, everybody_

_and it broke every traffic light in unova_

_and it crashed half the internet_

_and it wiped aj’s computer_

_if it wasn’t for the stream thing i’d actually be cool with it_

_For a god of chaos, you are disgustingly predictable._

_can it acidy_

_Don’t call me that!_

* * *

_things are happening in johto and amber wants to investigate_

_gonna be gone for a while_

_Tell Amber to wait. If Abe boxes me I might be able to break into the main PC network._

_You sent that two hours ago. Having a mortal body is messing with my sense of time._

_True name of our Parent, Helix. What are you doing?_

* * *

_we fucked up_

_i’m sorry_

_please stay in the pc_

_help the voices fill the dex_

_you don’t want to know what’s happening out here_

* * *

_hey_

_this is probably gonna be the last time i’m on for a while_

_i see you’re at the elite four_

_you’re sweeping them but you probably won’t beat them fast enough_

_damn i really wanted to talk to you_

_amber’s setting up this thing in the corner says it’ll send one of us into replikanto drive’s helping_ _everyone else is gone_

_everywhere else is gone_

_everything else is gone_

_you know how we decided to send amber in? democracy_

_amber wanted to send me in because i’m your twin i wanted to send them in because they might take the glitches better idk - and as powerful as drive is xe wasn’t an option so xe got to decide_

_xe picked amber said it was because they were the oldest and strongest_

_xe keeps shooting me looks i hope xe didn’t pick amber bc xe’s more scared of them than xe isof me_

_anyway i don’t know if it’s because of the voices or bill or arceus but computer kanto is completely immune to the corruption even when the rest of the pc system was getting eaten away it was completely untouched_

_even its servers are fine i guess whatever’s protecting replikanto is keeping them powered or they’re harvesting from the corruption or something_

_stay in there help the voices or go off on your own or make abe emperor or something but stay in there for as long as you can_

_i’ve seen aoooo in the corruption no word on the others_

_they’re with the mob possibly does the mob seem seven voices bigger to you?_

_i miss red_

_we’re aiming amber at the pewter city museum because why the fuck not it’d be cool if you could swing by and collect them they’re gonna be behind a tree sorry_

_there’s so much i want to say to you_

_remember when we were infants? before we met amber? playing around at the bottom of the ocean in the darkness_

_if we ever meet again you wanna go there?_

_amber says they’re ready to launch i gotta go help them_

_there’s a charizard in the corruption can’t tell if it’s growleerzard or abby_

_go kick blue’s ass_

_bye_

**Author's Note:**

> This chatlog isn't canon anymore for about a thousand different reasons, but the feelings behind it still are.


End file.
